When connectors are connected to mating connectors, positive-locking elements are often used to produce the mechanical connection between the connector and the mating connector. For example, teeth or recesses on the connector may be used for connection with corresponding teeth on the mating connector. Such positive-locking elements are in most cases subjected to high levels of mechanical loading. The housings are thus produced from a mechanically loadable and consequently comparatively expensive material whose processing is frequently more complex than the processing of other materials.